Innocent Light
by Juyon
Summary: Fic en trois partie, Yaoi. Un blanc, un vide immaculé, c'est tout ce qui m'entoure. Suis-je mort ? je ne sais pas. En fait, je ne se souviens plus de rien... Rien du tout... Yullen, Laven
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Jûyon

Univers : -man

Couples : Yullen, Laven

Style : plus ou moins drame…

Note de l'auteur : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout...

et voici l'œuvre…

**INNOCENT LIGHT**

**Partie 1 ****  
****Vide sans fin d'un néant immaculé**

La seule chose donc je me souvient, c'est d'une lumière blanche, d'un éclat immaculé. Je ne me rappelle d'aucune sensation, ni même une quelconque douleur ou encore d'un moindre son, bruissement.. Le néant total.  
Je flotte dans un Néant blanc, ou plutôt je croit que je flotte, je ne sait pas vraiment. J'ai beau tourner mon regard dans toute les directions, je ne voit rien, il n'y a rien, même mon corps est invisible. Soudain, je ressent une première sensation, une douleur, une souffrance diffuse. Je ne peut pas savoir d'ou elle provient, de partout ou nulle-part, je ne sait pas, mais je ne me pose pas longtemps la question, car tout à coup, tout devient noir.  
Noir, la première teinte différente du blanc habituel.  
Tout devient noir, puis j'ouvre les yeux...  
Ouvrir les yeux, n'étaient-ils pas déjà ouverts ?  
Je en sait pas, je ne sait plus...

Mes souvenirs sont troubles, imprécis, inexistants. S'est-il passé quelque chose avant le blanc, Existai-je avant ?  
Le brouillard qui obstrue ma vue se dissipe et je distingue enfin ce qui m'entoure. Je suis allongé dans un lit, tout est blanc autour de moi, encore une fois.  
Une infirmerie ? Je ne sait pas comment je connais ce mot, mais c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit.  
Un son, non une voix, attire mon attention et je tourne la tête vers sa provenance. Je ne suis pas seul.  
Il parle, il me parle, mais je n'arriva pas à comprendre , mes sens sont encore imprécis.  
Je tente de me redresser, mais un brusque étourdissement me fait retomber dans la seconde qui suit, je suis encore trop faible, beaucoup trop faible.  
L'étranger qui était présent à mon réveil pose une main sur mon épaule et se remet à parler, mais je ne comprend pas plus. Tout reste embrouillé, indéchiffrable, puis au moment ou les étourdissements finissent de se dissiper, tout devient limpide.

-... tendez ? est-ce que vous me comprenez ?

Je tente de lui répondre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ma gorge est douloureuse, sèche.  
Semblant avoir saisi le problème, l'inconnu me tend un verre d'eau que j'avale d'une traite, le remerciant d'un mouvement de tête.

-Tu...Tutoie-moi...

Il aquièse tout en me lançant un regard étrangement surprit. Me croyait-il son supérieur? Le suis-je ?  
J'aurais voulu dire autre chose, mais ces simples mots étaient déjà beaucoup pour moi , m'arrachant une violente quinte de toux.

-Ne parle pas, tu devrais et reposer...

Je ne lui répond pas et m'allonge simplement, le sommeil venant me chercher à la seconde ou ma tête se pose sur l'oreiller. Étais-je aussi fatigué ? Peu importe, car le noir m'emporte vers un sommeil réparateur.

Un bruit dérangeant me tire des douces limbes du sommeil dans lesquelles j'étais plongé depuis un bon moment, c'est désagréable, j'aurais aimé pouvoir me reposer encore un peu.  
Une personne, non deux , parlent plutôt fortement non loin de moi.  
Pourquoi crient-ils, ne savent-ils pas qu'il vont me réveiller ? Il semblerait que non.

-Mais c'est le cœur !

Le cœur de quoi ? Parlent-ils de moi ? Je ne comprend pas.

-Il reste un exorciste quand même, nous ne pouvons pas nous passer d'une aide aussi précieuse !

Un exorciste ? Pourquoi cela m'est-il aussi familier ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent bien de moi.

-Idiot, si le cœur de l'innocence est détruit, tout sera terminé !

Ah, alors c'était le cœur de L'innocence. Étrangement, je sait parfaitement ce que cela signifie.  
Discutent-ils de mon avenir ? N'est-ce pas à moi de choisir mon futur ?

-Vous savez qu'a crier comme ça, vous pourriez réveiller un mort ?

Ils sursautent et se tournent brusquement vers moi, ayant probablement oubliés qu'ils se disputaient dans la chambre d'un blessé.  
Ma douleur à la gorge semble s'être mystérieusement envolée, n'ayant plus la moindre difficultés à m'exprimer.

-Tu est réveillé, alors tu pourra nous aider à choisir...

J'aquiése et m'assois sur le lit. Je ne sait pas pourquoi, amis je connais déjà ce que je dois dire, c'est profondément ancré dans mon esprit. Des mots d'un noirs d'encre sur un fond immaculé.

-Je ne peut pas reculer, je dois continuer d'avancer. Toujours...

Je suis capable de me défendre, je le sent, je le sait. Chaque parcelle de mon être me le dit.

-Alors je n'ai plus rien à dire...

Le plus âgé, celui qui voulait que je reste en sécurité, sort sans un mot, il sait qu'il n'as plus aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis. Il a perdu.

-J'ai ton manteau d'exorciste.

J'hausse un sourcil alors que le jeune homme resté avec moi me tend un long manteau noir, mais prend celui-ci sans poser de question. Ça me semble étrangement naturel que celui-ci soit déjà prêt alors que je vient de donner ma réponse.

- Nous te ferons passer pour un des Maréchaux, cala expliquera ta force, personne en dois savoir que tu est le cœur...

J'enfile le manteau sans vraiment em surprendre qu'il soit parfaitement à ma taille, ils ont dus prendre les mesures durant mon sommeil.

-Comment t'apelle-tu ?

Je ne sait pas quoi répondre, je ne semble pas le savoir, un vide se trouvant étrangement au center de mon esprit. Je n'en sait rien, alors qu'habituellement je semble tout deviner instinctivement, c'est plus qu'étrange, qu'inexplicable.

-Allen... Walker...

Ces mots me surprennent moi-même. Je ne sait pas d'ou ils viennent, semblant être tout à coup apparus dans une petite partie du vide de mon esprit. Je ne sait pas d'ou il est apparu, mais je sait que c'est bien mon nom.

-Je suis Reever, Bienvenu dans la congrégation, Allen-kun...


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila la deuxième partie ! La troisième chapitre apparaitra demain probablement... enfin si j'ai un minimum de commentaires...

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas...

**Innocent light **

**Le Cœur a des raisons que la raison ignore...**

**  
**  
Nerveux, je tire une nouvelle fois sur le gant qui dissimule ma main gauche tout en marchant dans les couloirs de la congrégation. C'est particulièrement inconfortable, serré, pourquoi dois-je cacher cette main déjà ? Je ne sait plus...  
Je suis loin d'être à l'aise dans cette foule, pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir les cheveux blanc neige, une peau des plus pâle et aussi des marques blanches parcourant mon corps ? Je ne sait pas ce que sont ces lignes immaculées, peut-être des tatouages, même si cela n'y ressemble pas vraiment.  
Reever dit que c'est probablement à cause de mon innocence, mais j'ai du mal à me contenter d'une réponse aussi vague.  
Tout ceux que je croisent me fixent discrètement, pensent-ils que je en les voient pas me dévisager ? D'autres ne prennent même pas la peine de tenter de me cacher leur intérêt, s'arrêtant brusquement de marcher et même me pointant du doigt. Est-ce normal que j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire ?  
Je n'aime pas être le centre d'attention, pas du tout, mais ce sera sûrement difficile vu que je suis le seule à avoir un manteau noir dans une mer de beige...  
Mon regard est soudain harpé par un jeune homme habillé de la même façon que moi, ses cheveux longs noués en une queue de cheval haute. Intrigué, je fais un pas dans sa direction, mais ne peut approcher plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sent soudain aussi mal ?  
Je presse une de mes mains sur mon cœur, d'ou vient une bonne partie de la douleur, alors que mon regard se fixe de lui même sur la source de ce mal être, le katana à la taille de l'exorciste.  
Une innocence, j'en suis étrangement certain.  
Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec celle-ci, je le sent, quelque chose de grave. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me met à courir vers l'exorciste, le bousculant un peu et pose ma main sur l'innocence. Une très forte douleur me traverse brusquement alors qu'un flash blanc provenant de mugen aveugle les gent les plus proches. La sensation malsaine qui provenais de l'innocence s'évanouit en même temps que la souffrance, me laissant dans un grand état de fatigue. le compatible de mugen fixe avec effarement le tatouage qu'il avait sur le torse s'effacer peu à peu, juste avant que je ne m'écroule sur lui, à bout de forces.  
Je ne sait pas comment j'ai su que cette innocence drainait la vie de son compatible, mais maintenant c'est réglé.  
Je sourit légèrement à l'exorciste avant de m'évanouir une nouvelle fois, pourquoi est-ce que je tombe aussi souvent dans le pommes ? Je ne sait pas, je ne sait plus...

Je revient à moi peu après, encore dans ce même décors blanc, cette même infirmerie. La seule différence est que je en suis pas seul...

-Enfin réveillé Moyashi ?

Moyashi ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il comme cela ? Ce n'est pas mon nom, enfin ce en croit pas.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Moyashi, mais Allen...

Il reste froid, impartial, je sait d'avance que cette relation sera peu amicale.

-Peu importe, Moyashi...

Je sent que je ne vais pas l'apprécier.

-Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas Allen ?

Il hausse un sourcil, visiblement surprit. Avait-il prévu que je m'énerve contre lui ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Son tons est froid, sans émotions. N'éprouve-t-il rien ?

-Pour me faire plaisir ?

Il écarquille les yeux, visiblement surprit, alors il éprouve bien quelque chose...

-À moi de poser les questions, pourquoi avais-tu forcé la synchronisation avec mugen ?

son regard se fit moins froid, mais s'emplit de méfiance, bonne ou mauvaise chose ?

-comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

Je ne peut pas lui dire que c'est son innocence qui me l'as dit, non ? Il ne me croirait sûrement pas.

-Je le sait, c'est tout...

Il me regarde fixement, en pleine réflexion, ais-je raté quelque chose ? Je ne comprend pas, lui non plus.  
Je en sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de le connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu avant le blanc, s'il y a bien eut un 'avant'.

-Est-ce qu'on s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Avant ?


	3. Chapter 3

Et bien, voila la troisième et dernière partie de ce joli Os qu'est Innocent light ! Premièrement, sachez qu'au départ, Innocent light était une suite de Forget, mais elle est devenue autre chose par la suite... Ps : je poste ceci juste avant de partir, car cela aurait normalement du être publié demain…

Les personnages ne m'apartiennent pas…

RAR

Allen-kun-MelloK : Merci ! (mon premier commentaire ! ) Et bien, voila la suite et fin de cette fanfiction... Si tu as aimé(e?), va donc jeter un coup d'œil à Forget... ^^

Kyouyimina Miuya : Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout devrais s'éclairer maintenant... enfin normallement... S'il te reste des interrogations, je me ferais un plaisir de tout t'expliquer !

**Os Innocent light****  
****partie 3**

Limbes d'un esprit dévasté

Avant, pourquoi ais-je l'impression qu'il y en a eut un, que j'ai eut un passé ? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important ?  
Oublié... Est-ce que tout s'éclaircirait si...  
L'exorciste me sortit brusquement de mes pensées, pourquoi a-t-il l'air si surprit, lui qui était si froid il y a peu ? C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose. Je ne comprend plus rien...

-Te... Te souviens-tu de celui que tu aime, Allen ? Te souviens-tu... de moi ?

Ces mots.  
J'ai bien oublié quelque chose, quelque chose d'important !  
Une vive douleur à la tête met rapidement fin à mes pensées sans queue ni tête, c'est intolérable, insoutenable. Ma vue se brouille alors que quelques images me viennent à l'esprit avant de disparaître rapidement. j'entends un cri lointain et alors que je revient peu à peu à moi, réussi à en comprendre le sens.

-...llen, Allen !

J'entrouvre un œil et entend distinctement le soupir de soulagement de Reever. Probablement celui qui criait mon nom. Que s'est-il passé durant cette brève perte de conscience ? Je ne m'en souvient plus vraiment, il en me reste plus qu'un fort mal de tête et des images floues. L'une est sans hésitation Kanda, mais l'autre. Je ne reconnais pas ce rouquin aux yeux vert, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà croisé.

-Est-ce que ça va Allen, as-tu encore mal quelque part ?

Je relève légèrement la tête vers lui, me rendant comte qu'il tient un mouchoir ensanglanté sous mon nez. Je lui prend distraitement l'objet et me redressant légèrement, jette un regard vers kanda, assis un peu plus loin. Celui-ci, la tête basse, évite mon regard semblant... honteux ?

-Je... Je vais bien, mais que s'est-il passé ?

Reever jette un regard étrange à Kanda, avant de se retourner vers moi, un air désolé sur son visage. Je sent déjà que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre.

- Kanda a fait une erreur, il aurait pu te tuer, les souvenirs qu'il a tenter de ramener sont probablement détruits... Tu ne te souviendra plus jamais de lui, je suis désolé...

Il se tourna vers le Kendora, qui n'as toujours pas relevé la tête, avant de continuer sa phrase.

- Son esprit est encore instable, alors évite de le brusquer, sa mémoire doit revenir seule..

Mes souvenirs, ma mémoire, c'est étrange de se dire qu'on a perdu tout un passé, toute une vie. Je ne sait plus comment je doit agir, réagir.  
Suis-je vraiment ce «Allen» qu'ils ont connus ou quelqu'un d'autre de nouveau ? Je ne sait pas ce qu'ils attendent de moi...

-Allen, Je... Je suis désolé.

Je relève la tête, surprit, mais Kanda baisse les yeux, fuyant mon regard. Se sent-il... coupable ? Il en pouvait pas savoir ce que ses propos déclencheraient, non ?

-Je ne t'en veut pas, Yuu... Tu en pouvait pas savoir ...

Il relève un regard mal à l'aise vers moi. Ou est passé l'exorciste froid d'avant ?

-Yuu... Je ne te rappelle pas de t'avoir dit mon prénom.

Intrigué, Revers s'approche et s'assoit près de moi, faisant légèrement grincer le lit.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelle d'autre détails ?

-Je ne sait pas vraiment, je me souvient un peu de Yuu,. Mais sans plus... Il y a aussi... Tyki, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un visage.

Je vois avec un certain étonnement Kanda sursauter au nom «Tyki'», ce nom m'est apparu il y a peu, accompagné d'un sentiment de crainte des plus fort. Il est clair pour moi que je n'aime pas cette personne, j'en ait même peur.

-Tyki Mick est celui qui t'a mis dans cet état, c'est un ennemi

Je m'y attendais, ce ne pouvait pas être un allié, pas si son nom est accompagné d'une telle crainte.

- Que c'est-il passé... ?

J'ai envi de savoir pourquoi je suis dans cet état, qui je suis vraiment, mais en même temps je le crains, j'ai peur de ce qui je peut découvrir. Reever semble hésiter à me répondre, son regard s'assombrissant, que me cache-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé... cette... nuit la ? Soudain, tout me revient d'un coup. Mon Identité, mon passé ainsi que les réponses à mes questions. Je me souvient de tout, enfin de presque tout. J'ai beau chercher dans mes souvenirs tout juste retrouvés, il n'y a pas de trace de kanda ou de l'autre rouquin donc je en sait toujours pas identité.

-Cette nuit-la... Ce Noah m'as tué, je suis mort, alors pourquoi suis-je en vie ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

Kanda hausse un sourcil, probablement intrigué par mes propos, mais c'est Reever qui parle le premier.

-L'innocence t'a ressuscité, on ne sait pas comment, mais le cœur t'a recrée un corps neuf...

Je me retourne vers Kanda, un air triste sur mes traits.

-Je me souvient de tout, sauf de toi, Yuu, je suis désolé...

J'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux quand ceux de yuu deviennent humides. Va-t-il... pleurer ? Je ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette pensée me parait des plus inconcevable.  
Me rappelant brusquement les paroles qu'il a prononcé plus tôt, je reprend la parole avant lui.

-Ce matin, tu as dit, «Celui que tu... aime » ? Kanda, est-ce que... Qu'étais-tu pour moi ?

Ma question semble fortement embarrasser le Kendora, qui rougit même un peu. Allait-il me répondre, ou éviter la question ?

- Je... Allen...

Il semble hésiter, mal à l'aise... M'aimerait-il ?  
Kanda finit sa phrase d'un tons plus froid, résigné.

-Cela n'as plus d'importance, tu m'as oublié...

Je ne sait pas quoi lui dire, se sent-il encore coupable de l'incident de ce matin ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute, je suis loin de lui en vouloir, mais il en semble pas le saisir. Je ne lui dit rien, les mort n'auraient servis à rien, mais me contente plutôt de le prendre dans mes bras.  
D'abord surprit, Yu ne réagit pas vraiment, mais il se reprend rapidement et passe ses bras dans mon dos, me rendant mon étreinte.

-Merci, Allen...

Je lui sourit d'un air attendri, garder ses sentiments secrets aussi longtemps n'as pas du être une partie de plaisir.

-J'ai peut-être oublié notre passé, mais il nous reste toujours un futur, non ?

Je n'attend pas sa réponse et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes...

_L__a__vi__ re__f__e__r__ma __b__r__u__s__q__u__e__m__e__n__t__ l__a __p__o__r__t__e __d__e __l__'__i__n__f__i__r__m__e__r__i__e __e__t __s__e__ l__a__i__s__s__a __g__l__i__s__s__e__r __a__u __s__o__l__, __éb__r__a__n__lé __pa__r l__a scè__ne qu'__il ve__nait d__e voir__. __  
__Co__mment __Kanda __avait__-il pu__ lui __faire __une te__lle c__hose, __comment__ avait__-il pu__ oser l__e trah__ir ? __  
__Il ne p__ouvait__ pas c__roire c__e qu'i__l vena__it de v__oir, q__ue Kanda __a__i__t__ p__u __l__u__i__ v__o__l__e__r __A__l__l__e__n__.__.__.__  
__  
__S__o__n__ A__l__l__e__n__.__.__.__  
__  
__I__l__ é__t__a__i__t__ a__r__r__i__v__é __t__r__o__p __t__a__r__d__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__.__._


End file.
